


Trailblazer

by DominusFero



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, David vs Daniel: battle of the dumb dads, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: Jasper comes home from work to nice surprise--after he stops being mad at his husbands for ignoring his texts, of course.
Relationships: Daniel & Max (Camp Camp), Daniel/David (Camp Camp), Daniel/David/Jasper (Camp Camp), David & Max (Camp Camp), David/Jasper (Camp Camp), Jasper & Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Trailblazer

The eerie silence of an abnormally quiet home unnerved Jasper enough to warrant investigation. Having just arrived home from a long, trying day at work, quietness would have been a blessing to his ears. However, the angelic nature of rambunctious sound was an eccentric version of music that only he found calming. This ghostly absence of sound he arrived to yanked viciously at his heart, convincing him of negatives rather than positives. When compared to the normal behavior of his family, silence was extremely suspicious.

Jasper texted his husbands at a blinding pace while he wandered from the front door down the leading hall to the foyer, maneuvering on tiptoe in the event an intruder was lurking about. Not that Daniel had not already done the fool in. Jasper would much rather come home to the blond soaked in the blood of a thief than lay sight on his family bound and gagged or riddled with bullet holes. At least then his heart would not be pounding away inside of his chest with a sickening fantasy flickering fleetingly through his mind.

Rounding the corner, he stepped into the soft glow of yellow light, fresh from the dimly lit living room. Lo and behold, his family was occupying the quarters, safe and sound. Max was laying on his stomach, tapping furiously at the buttons on his Nintendo 3DSXL. His adopted baby sister, Opal Lorraine, was attempting to crawl over his back, one hand in his fluffy black puff of hair, the other flat on the small of his back. Her shiny magenta pacifier glimmered in the lighting as it jingled in her mouth. Jasper’s husbands were snuggling intimately on the couch, observing without interference, giving the children space to roam. Still, the least one of the two of them could have done was respond to the multitude of spastic texts Jasper had sent to both of their phones.

Jasper cleared his throat in annoyance, dropping his workbag to the floor in a huff.

"Dad!" Max exclaimed, pausing his game and setting it aside to crane his head to look at Jasper. "Did you get the memes I sent?" He turned onto his side, pulling his sister into his arms so she could rest on his stomach. The tiny girl squirmed and whined a little but settled once she recognized his laxity.

"I did. At least you talked to me." Jasper leveled a stinging glare at his husbands, who shrank into the cushions of the couch. "Oh well, guess I'll sleep in my bed **alone** tonight." Max hooted with scandalized laughter.

"Oooooooohahaha, you guys fucked up!" His revelry caused Opal Lorraine to clap her hands and kick her fat little legs as she bounced in her brother's lap.

"Max! Language! No swearing in front of Opal Lorraine!" David scolded in his usual squeaky gasp, pushing himself into a sitting position. He separated from Daniel by a few inches but the blond was still protectively clinging to him.

"He isn't wrong." Jasper affirmed with a steely scowl. "Next time I text asking if you're all okay, you best fucking reply."

"Sorry." Both men apologized sheepishly, heads hung in shame. As Max relaxed on the floor, his sister began to crawl off of him towards the coffee table. She stopped beside the front right leg and put her arms on the lip of the tabletop. Pulling herself to a standing position, she glanced back at the group watching her.

"Whatchu doing, Opal? You gonna climb on the table?" Jasper asked with a smile, throwing himself into the comfort of his favorite recliner, removing one of his dirt-stained working boots.

His younger child grunted at him, rigidly thrusting herself forward into the table before straightening. Evidently, her version of an answer. Then, letting go, she turned and took one step left, wobbling.

"Oh my gosh, Opal's first steps!" David squealed with joy, shoving Daniel off of him and into the back of the couch as he sat up. Leaning over the front of the couch, he beckoned his daughter. "Come here, Opal. Come to Daddy!"

"Hell no," Daniel threw himself into a sitting position and knocked the redhead aside onto the floor, "Opal, come to Daddy!"

"No, she's walking to me!" David leaped to his feet, arms up as he shoved the blond clear of the couch on which he was sitting.

"No, she's walking to me!" The blond tackled the redhead into the couch, their bodies rolling off of the cushions onto the floor with a heavy thud. The force almost made Opal Lorraine fall onto her bum. Jasper watched, vastly amused. If the two dunces harmed one another, then that would be their punishment.

Meanwhile, Max had begun Snapchatting his fathers as they wrestled one another over who would become Opal Lorraine's destination, while the tiny infant herself had begun unsteadily making her way over away from the coffee table.

In silence, Jasper watched her take one unstable step at a time, on edge to race to her in case she fell. His idiot husbands were too occupied with their brawl to notice and Max was too enrapt in the violence to care. Not that what his husbands were doing looked even remotely violent, more along the lines of angry foreplay. Grinding hard on one another hardly seemed like combat, hardly dominance assertion either. Aside from the blatant sex games, the cutest thing occurred.

One hand reached for a drawn in shoulder, pudgy fingers flexing as they made their way to their target. Max jolted, almost dropping his cell when he felt the sudden squeeze on his shoulder. Silently, Opal Lorraine stared into his soul, still standing, supporting herself as she swayed like a tree in the wind. Out of all people, she chose Max to take her first steps towards.

The proverb, _A journey of 1000 miles begins with a single step_ , rang in Jasper’s mind and somehow, it fit so nicely with this occurrence. Opal Lorraine chose to begin her journey with the one person she trusted most: her older brother.

Pausing his video, Max set his phone down, the intelligent baby giggling when she made direct eye contact with his shimmering emerald eyes. Reaching up to her mouth, she spat out her pacifier and lobbed it at her brawling daddies, the plastic teething device plinking against the redhead's temple. Bewildered, David paused in the midst of his action, turning his head in synonymy with Daniel.

"Aww! Maxxy! Opal chose you! That's so cute!" David dropped Daniel with a thud to the floor, the blond muttering a curse under his breath in pain.

Opal Lorraine took a step forward, still holding onto Max before she plopped down into his lap.

"Mmmnyeeeah-!" She shrieked; her head tilted up to face her brother.

"Need help, Opal?" Max asked, standing her back up, hands on her waist. In thanks, she bopped him across the mouth with her left hand, symbolizing a kiss. First, the little girl took a few wobbly steps towards her fathers. Stopping with a jerky thump of her tiny bare feet, she then began to take quick running steps before she stumbled and fell right on top of Daniel's face, making the blond draw his knees up in pain. Giggling, Opal Lorraine cuddled him while David congratulated her by patting her back affectionately.

"You ran so fast, Opal! So fast! Daddy's so proud of you, yes, he is! Yes, he is!"

"David...get her off of me..." Daniel mumbled in an annoyed, muffled tone, irritated at being on his back with a thunderous stabbing pain in his head.

"Sorry, sorry!" David apologized as he scooped her up into his arms, removing himself from atop Daniel. "Oh, baby girl, Daddy loves you so much!" He kissed her tiny button nose, holding her high above his head. Opal Lorraine squealed and kicked, swinging her arms playfully. David then leaned against the couch with Opal Lorraine resting her head comfortably on his shoulder. Daniel sat up, rubbing the back of his head before he began to play with one of her feet.

"Hey, baby girl, you got quite a tackle." The little strawberry blonde sighed with a giggle, grabbing onto his hand. She squeezed it tight. "And a good grip, too."

"She's going to be quite the handful once she learns to talk." Jasper stated tiredly as Max climbed into his lap. His bubble-headed husbands could fuss over the baby all they wanted; Jasper had enough love in his heart to gift to his eldest.

"Is she gonna be as chatty as David?" Max asked.

"God, I hope not." Jasper teased with a laugh.

"Hey!" David cried out in defense.

"Kidding! Kidding-" Jasper then mouthed, _'Not really'_ to Max which made him snicker. Opal Lorraine looked up at David as if she agreed with Jasper, reaching for David’s right ear.

"Mmmhrrhh-!" she grumbled when she fell short, patting his neck with her open palm while grappling wildly for her pacifier, which lay between his legs on the floor. "Nnnbaba!"

"Oh, you want your binky? Okay, let Daddy get that for you." Reaching down, he wiped the pink plastic chew off on his shirt before popping it into her gaping maw. "You all better now?"

In response, she crawled out of his arms and down into his lap, smacking with both hands as if his thighs were bongos.

"Musically inclined, too." Daniel had to smile as he rose from his seat on the floor. He stretched, then scratched his back. He leaned over to pat Opal Lorraine on the head. "Daddy's gonna go grab some coffee, he'll be right back, 'kay, Opal?"

As he made his way out of the room, he only managed to walk a few steps away before he heard a chorus of laughter. Just as he turned to see what the fuss was about; Daniel was met with a hard smack to the shins. Looking down, the tiny strawberry blonde was sandwiched to his legs, standing, and gripping onto them fiercely, staring into his soul silently with an intensity he had never known. In that instant, his heart melted into a puddle of red goo. His pride, his joy, his tiny bean.


End file.
